Accelerometers are frequently used to measure acceleration and deceleration. From these rates of acceleration, speed and distance can also be calculated. For example, one application for accelerometers is in inertial navigation systems such as those taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,578 to Stieler.
Inclinometers are used to measure angular position or the inclination of an object or surface. Accelerometers may be utilized in the measurement of angles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,252 to Cherkson uses accelerometers to determine the direction of a borehole in the ground. Cherkson uses an accelerometer of the pendulum type. While useful for their intended purposes, such accelerometers and inclinometers tend to be complex, bulky and expensive.
With respect to model aircraft, it is generally necessary to set the position of the wings to a suitable angle or position for takeoff. For example, the control surface of the wing of a model airplane can be set to a preferred position, or within a range of angles, for best takeoff from the ground. The ability to confirm that the control surfaces of the model airplane are properly set for takeoff can be of considerable usefulness and assistance to those persons with limited experience in operating model aircraft. Such persons with limited experience have a tendency to set the control surfaces at a maximum angle for takeoff. This maximum angle setting is neither typically needed nor desirable. In fact, maximum angle settings may result in the abnormal flight behavior, and damage to, or destruction of, the model aircraft.
There has been a long-felt need for a measurement device to measure the inclination of all, or a part of, the control surfaces of a model airplane wing, such as the setting of the angle of the control surfaces of the wing. Of course, such a measurement device for model aircraft needs to be lightweight, inexpensive and preferably simple to use.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an apparatus suitable for measuring the angles of adjustable surfaces, such as from a preset or normal position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a measurement device that is light, easy to use and that accurately displays the angle of the adjustable surfaces.
Yet another object of the present invention is to accurately measure the effective angle of an entire surface, including the adjustable surface.
A further object of the present invention is to provide methods for measuring the angles of adjustable surfaces.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such apparatus and methods for measuring the angles of adjustable control surfaces on model airplanes.